


The Work Of A Day

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Walking On Air [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Expletives used plentily, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Smut, the boys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Having his Grimm in bed and all to himself Sean gets a few lovely ideas how to pass their time. Smut ensues, but maybe Nick is in for a surprise because Sean has planned more for this day than just sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttiest piece I've ever written!  
> But honestly, not only PWP... there'll wait a little surprise at the end.  
> Going out from 'Darkest Hour' this may as well be called a peek into their future.  
> Enjoy!!

 

The Work Of A Day:

 

Nick rolls onto his stomach with a content smile. The cool cotton sheets feel heavenly against his skin. He heaves a happy sigh. Just moments ago Sean has found a very creative way of wishing him a good morning before readying himself for his day. Watching his lover get into his gorgeous suit and dress shirt through sleepy eyes is a wonderful way to start the day – especially if you can have a lie in because it's your day off and your partner has woken you by mapping your body with kisses. 

 

As soon as he's been alert enough he's divested of his shirt and boxers, which is why he is currently lying on top of the blankets stark naked and quite content with the fact.

 

>>>

 

Adjusting his tie Sean re-enters their bedroom only to find his unruly Grimm spread out on his stomach, sun light washing over his ass and painting patterns of light on rosy skin. A loving smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. He stays where he is simply enjoying the sight. 

 

Coming to a decision he backs out of the room silently and calls the station once he's out of earshot. It is a short conversation. An important meeting has come up so he won't be able to make it into precinct today. He turns off his phone and puts it onto the coffee table. He won't need it today. 

There's something Sean has wanted to do for a long time now and today, he decides, is the day.

 

>>>

 

“Do you know how much I want to tie you to this bed and have my wicked way with you right now?” 

The content expression on his lover's face turns into a full out mischievous grin. He throws a short glance over his shoulder.

“Empty promises, if you ask me.”

“Oh, you think so?” 

Nick can hear the smile in his zauberbiest's words.

“Yes. I think it is decidedly naughty of you to talk about such an enticing event and then heed off to work leaving me all alone and yearning.”

The bed dips. He senses his lover leaning over him in form of a line of heat just shy of touching his back. Sean's lips touch his shoulder then; trace a pattern up to his earlobe. 

“So you want me to do that... to tie you down and take you?” 

Warm breath ghosts over his ear shell making him shiver in appreciation. 

“I have to admit the thought excites me. In fact....” 

Nick turns around so he is facing his powerful 'biest (presenting him with clear evidence of his excitement) and steals a quick kiss from his lover.

“In fact I want you to do to me whatever you want.” 

A whisper husky from lust, a smile that melts his Prince on the spot. Nick grabs Sean's tie and tucks him down into a more passionate kiss.

“Which is why it's such a pity that my devious zauberbiest will leave for work in only a moment.”

The pout on his Grimm is most adorable and makes him want to bite into that protruding lower lip. He places a large hand on Nick's shoulder and pushes him down onto the bed in a possessive rush. Another kiss. Hard, passionate, reciprocated in full by his wanton lover.

“You are in luck, mon gamin. I happen to have taken the day off.”

Gray eyes widen in appreciation even while that slow smile reappears. 

“Hmm. Best news ever.”

“I thought so, too. So... do you want me to tie you down... to spread you out before me... my love offered on a silver platter all for me to plunder and play with?”

“Oh God, yes!” 

Nick's eyes are dark with lust now, voice raw from heavy arousal.

“Good.”

Nick swallows audibly. 

_Oh heaven, that deep drawl and predatory smirk alone could make me cum any time at any day._

“Turn around onto your stomach.”

Nick hurries to comply. From above he hears an appreciative growl. He wants to whimper with impatience. His cock is already standing proud, aching for release, and his ass clenches at the mere thought of being filled with Sean's fingers, his cock... and whatever else his inventive Prince may think of. 

Turning his head to the side he watches Sean step over to a cabinet and select a set of dark blue bands after a moments contemplation. When he strides back to their bed – back to him, where he lies all ready and waiting – there's deep passion gleaming in green eyes along with a shred of darkness that makes Nick's cock twitch in anticipation. Those observant eyes rake over every inch of his skin, take in every detail. A fine blush creeps onto his cheeks at this intense scrutiny. 

“Such a gorgeous boy.” Sean fairly purrs.

When he moves to the foot of their bed Nick cannot see him anymore, not without turning from his position at least. His sneaky attempt to do just that is met with a sharp smack on his buttocks that has him mewling not from pain but lust. 

“Face ahead, my brat. There's nothing to see that you cannot feel just as well.”

 

And feeling he does! He likes the texture of the ties as they wind around his ankles in an expert sling and knot done up by his Prince. The material is sturdy – nothing he can easily destroy – and yet feels cool and silken against his skin. Enhanced hearing tells him that Sean is threading the bands through metal rings they had built into the frame of their large bed months before. 

 

“Let us see how well you can open up for me, my love.”

This time Nick really moans.  _This is pure heaven, this is...._

Ties are tugged at steadily, spreading his legs wide, opening him up and having him slide closer to the foot of the bed. Smooth blankets slide with him and then he is tied in place, spread out and at his 'biest's mercy. 

“So beautiful. All mine to have my wicked way with.” 

There's a mix of reverence and lust in those huskily spoken words. Nick closes his eyes, wetting his lips as pre-cum leaks from his cock and into the fabric beneath. The bed dips and his heartbeat quickens.

“Oh God, Sean.” 

“Yes, love?”

Sean is leaning over him now, words a whisper in his ear while long arms reach around him from behind to tie his wrists as well. This time, when Sean gets up from the bed to run that last band through another metal ring at the headboard Nick has a lovely view on his lover's body. Muscles coiling and shifting as knots are tied, firm ass hugged and covered by expensive material of his suit pants. 

 

Once finished the man turns around and for a moment simply takes in the sight of his gorgeous Grimm tied up in all his naked glory. He bites his lip as he devours him with his eyes. Nick's head is turned to the side, face slightly flushed, gray eyes following his every move when he slowly strides to the foot of their bed. 

The Grimm tries to keep an eye on his Prince but doing so while being tied up is difficult to say the least. He turns his head back with an endearing growl of frustration.

 

With careful attention not to wrinkle his suit jacket Sean slips out of it but not anything else, then he crawls onto their bed with languid movements until his knee is just shy of touching his lover's ass. The way Nick squirms lets him know that he feels him, anyway. Slowly he leans forward, dark green silk tie sliding over Nick's ass and back as he moves upward until he can reach the Grimm's ear with his mouth. Tongue darting out he does just that, dipping in and eliciting a wonderful shiver from his responsive Grimm. He slides slightly lower, tongue tracing a delectable earlobe, which he draws into his mouth to worry with his teeth. 

Nick groans and arches into the touch. He cannot believe what a storm of sensations this is. Sean's mouth and his tie are the only things touching him and yet he feels like he's hyper aware of everything. That he cannot get away no matter what his devious Prince decides to do makes him all the more sensitive.

Sean's next words seem to be an echo of his thoughts, whispered into his ear like a sweet promise:

“You cannot go anywhere, my beautiful brat, so why don't you close your eyes and just feel?”

“God, Sean... what are you doing to me?” He murmurs while he complies. He pulses with need, his ass clenches at the thought of what he wants to happen. 

“I'm going to do everything I want to you, my love, and you are going to thoroughly enjoy it.”

_Oh hell, I don't doubt that for even one moment!_

 

Then there are warm lips kissing his neck and hands sliding over his body in a feather light caress. He arches his head to give better access and is rewarded by teeth worrying skin with just the right pressure to give him a mixture of pain and pleasure. Those skilled devious fingers surely find each and every sensitive, ticklish spot of his lean body and before long Nick is hopelessly lost – squirming, moaning, cursing and praising his Prince in one breath. 

“Aaah!” Nick cries out when Sean nips sharply at a sensitive spot on his lower back and his fingers slide lower, blunt nails grazing over firm ass cheeks. Feeling all his jerks and squirmings being absorbed by the ties nearly has him cum all on its own! 

 

_I am at your mercy, my 'biest. Take me whatever way you like._

 

Sean slides down, tie grazing over sun kissed skin as if heralding the way his wicked tongue will take. Nick quivers at every touch now, jerks when the tip of Sean's tie brushes over his sensitive pucker! A sharp cry rips from his throat when finally his 'biest pulls his ass cheeks apart and tongue and lips descend on that sensitive rings of muscles. Nick's head is thrown back in abandon and he cannot seem to keep himself from helplessly squirming anymore, hips jerking to increase pressure of that touch. 

_Such a lovely sight._

Nick's breaths are irregular gasps – and Sean hasn't even fully begun his work.

 

“Oh, fuck. Sean... oh... hell... fuck.”

The zauberbiest chuckles even as his tongue starts assaulting Nick's pucker in earnest now, sending an unending stream of electrifying sensations through his body. That ring of muscles quivers – clenching and unclenching, then slowly relaxing – as Sean darts around and finally inside with his tongue.

This time Nick tugs at his ties in earnest!

“Arrgh! Sean... more... pleeaase.”

Such a lovely sound from his Grimm's lips, such beautiful flush spreading farther over his body the more attention he gives to Nick's delectable rear end. His hands start moving as well now, fingers of one hand keeping his ass cheeks spread open while the other wanders lower.

 

Nick thinks that surely he must be going crazy! All those sensations! Pain, pleasure, electrifying arousal, all merging in a heady mix!

Sean's large hand touches his balls from behind, touches and squeezes them!

A long, deeply felt moan. He can only pant as the coil of nerves in his belly grows impossibly tighter. 

That wicked tongue dips into his ass once more, deeper this time, making his back arch as much as his ties allow.

“Oh fuck, Sean, please, fuck me now!!” 

Bright spots appear before his closed eyelids when the hand leaves his balls and instead a long finger is pushed into his hole. A feeling like nothing else, that press of Sean's finger, that line of fiery heat tearing through him! If he could he would spread his legs even wider, only to deepen each and every thrust into his tight hole.

His back is laved with attention again, sensitive spots nipped, licked and kissed while his 'biest adds a second and third finger in quick succession. 

Sharp, hard thrusts. In deeply and then still a little deeper. There's nothing gentle about this and, oh God, Nick revels in it!

“Sean... Sean... if you... God... continue this... I'm g....”

The hand not fucking his ass slips beneath him and takes his aching, aching slick cock into its hold, squeezing its base until Nick doesn't feel like he's going to cum right here and now.

“Better, my love?” 

While Sean's words are a husky drawl, Nick has momentarily lost ability of speech so he only nods into the pillow.

“Are you ready for more, my precious boy?” 

Another eager, jerky nod, a dark chuckle from his Bastard Prince.

“I've thought so.”

A fourth finger added, each word accentuated by deep, hard thrusts, driving Nick closer to the edge. Stretching him, bringing pain, hitting his prostate, bright spots and incredible pleasure!

Fingers slide out of his tight hole, ass clenching with loss, another mewling sound of pure wanton desire elicited from his lovely Grimm. 

Something cool and smooth touches his pucker then, provoking another violent jerk, sensory system going into overload. 

_This isn't Sean's finger... or his cock... this... ooh!_

When his mind catches on to what his ass feels Nick actually purrs in appreciation, drawing a clearly endorsed laugh from his 'biest.

“You like that, love?”

Nick doesn't have time or capacities to answer as the smooth form of a long, thick sex toy is pushed in deeply. 

“Nhh... aaah...!”

Nick has gone beyond coherent words, fully occupied with feeling that thing steadily slide into him! A line of fire, penetration deeper than Sean's long fingers can reach. The patch of blankets underneath his cock becomes increasingly wet as spurts of pre cum accompany Sean's actions. His muscles tighten around the foreign object instinctively and he emits a hopelessly aroused moan when clenching his ass sucks the toy in even deeper. He feels himself being stretched impossibly wide but the thought of deepening penetration only by clenching his ass is fucking arousing! He thinks he cannot take more but that hard length slides in deeper, anyway, and finally on the last inch it hits his prostate in an explosion of pure pleasure!

He mewls as a myriad conflicting feelings washes over him. He wants more. Wants it deeper, wants less of those sensations driving him crazy... one of Sean's large hands slips beneath him and pumps his cock once... twice.... He tumbles over the edge with an inarticulate cry and spurts of cum hitting blankets beneath him!

 

It is the most beautiful thing Sean can imagine to see his love twitch and jerk in his ties and moan while lost in the throws of orgasm. 

His own erection strains painfully against his trousers – has done so from the very first moment in fact. He is patient, though. He's not finished with his precious brat yet.

 

When Nick stills he leans over him from behind, nuzzling and nipping his neck in a gentle, loving way. Nick's cheeks have taken on a lovely, even darker hue of red.

 

“So beautiful, my Grimm. So skilled at helping your Prince prepare you.”

 

“Prepare me...?” He gasps out but doesn't seem all that dismayed, anyway. 

“You... evil... evil... man....”

The zauberbiest only laughs, a warm sound that Nick never grows tired of hearing. 

“I know you, my love. You want more... you can take more, my insatiable brat.”

 

He feels his own chuckle rise up. 

_Oh, damn, Sean is right. I want to feel the aftershock of this morning for a long time yet. Every time I move in the coming days I want to feel that soreness of having been filled by Sean's cock. He knows me too well._

 

Full out laughter wills out. His body moves with it....

That hard length still shoved deeply up his ass rubs across his prostate again.

_Oh, hell! This is torture! Such sweet torture! I cannot take more... I cannot...._

 

Another little twist and slide, initiated by his wicked 'biest this time. The coil of nerves is stimulated again. This is going to drive him crazy... his cock already twitches in appreciation again.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_! Sean, you fucking devious man!! I... fuck... love you!!”

Apparently Nick's need to express himself has overridden his mind to mouth filter. The Prince smirks and takes time to admire his work:

His love is spread out on the bed, wrists tied together and drawn to rest on the pillows tautly, legs drawn apart wide, thick sex toy pushed deeply up his lovely ass, pucker muscles stretched around it impossibly wide. A rosy colour flushes his skin which is sleek with a fine sheen of sweat by now. 

 

When he's purchased that toy he's known Nick would like it. It's form is very loosely based on a bud plug. As deep as it is in right now Nick can neither suck it in deeper nor expel it no matter how hard his muscles clench. 

 

Again he is at his mercy, again he can give himself over into Sean's attention and care.

 

He works him some more, revelling in every new jerk and moan he can draw from his hypersensitive Grimm. The toy is pulled out nearly all the way, slips back in deeply at a push and the clench of Nick's ass, stretching him, hitting his prostate. A gasp, a wordless cry. The Prince continues his game until he has his love all responsive – moaning, helplessly trying to push to deepen the intrusion - and close to the edge again.

 

Then the Captain rises and calmly walks over to the small but exquisite writing desk situated in a far corner.

“Sean, what... are you doing?” 

He growls now, Sean ignores him.

_This is impossible! This is annoying... just walking away when he has me in a mess of... fuck! This is... oh, God... fuck you Sean, you devious bastard, this is so damn arousing!!_

 

“Sir?” Sean turns to looks down upon him, all control and immaculate, gorgeous attire. You wouldn't know the proud man has just fucked him to completion nearly twice. The sweet injustice of it all.

His erection takes that moment to pulse with need.

Time to get to the bottom of this: 

“Sir, I have a large, artificial (a casual swipe of Renard's thumb over a small remote control)...  _arrgh... fuck_...  _ **vibrating**_... nice surprise by the way...  _cock_  shoved deeply up my ass, so tell me, what are you doing moving away from the bed?”

 

A slow smirk appears. He loves his Grimm's wild, basic side. He might be tied down but he is still a predator... and not amused. There's a challenging spark lighting up those dark eyes. Sean responds casually, calm in face of the storm that is his lover.

“Hmm. I have a last bit of work to do... and I am sure you can be good for me and wait for a little time while I finish it, can't you?” 

Nick swallows, contemplates this and finally nods. Another swipe of his zauberbiest's thumb on the remote. 

“ _Arrgh!!”_  Nick gasps and gives a full body jerk absorbed by the ties as vibration increases and sends waves upon heavenly torturous waves of sparks through his body. A steady stream of moans and expletives comes over his lips as his tight hole is assaulted in this way. Never do his eyes leave Renard while the man is sitting down at the desk, uncapping his fountain pen with measured movements... moving his thumb across the remote once more as if it is the most natural thing in the world. 

Vibrations die down to almost nothing, making Nick moan with loss and sigh with relief all at once.

He wants to know what Sean is doing but such contemplations are a distant thing when you are this close to a second orgasm. He appreciates the sight of his gorgeous Bastard Prince, all absorbed in letting ink flow onto thick, high quality paper. Nick groans. The thought of Sean and liquid flowing out is nearly too much. He wants to rut his heavy erection into the mattress for friction but ties prevent it.

_Oh fuck. Sean, come back! I cannot hold out much longer!_

 

As if reading his thoughts that evil remote is used once more. Setting vibrations to a changing pattern. Nick swears he cannot take any more of this but just when he thinks he'll pass out from sensory overload Sean's silken drawl reaches his ears:

 

“I know you can wait for me, mon gamin. Close your eyes, my love. Feel every bit of what those vibrations are doing to your beautiful body and then think about what lies ahead, if you are good for me.”

“Not... helping...!”

Nick closes his eyes, anyway, arches his back, coiled tight as a spring. His body is flushed and slick with sweat. He forgets how to breathe, all helpless gasps and electrifying sensations. He doesn't hear the fountain pen being recapped or his 'biest returning to him. Doesn't know Sean is undressing himself or fiddling with his ties.

 

Vibrations stop suddenly. That hard length is pulled out. Slowly, carefully this time. His moan is deep, guttural. His ass is nudged upward, gently but efficiently, and his cock taken into a tight hold to prevent him from cumming right then and there. 

Sean is there behind him. Caressing and stroking him while his wildly beating heart calms down a little. The powerful zauberbiest leans over him from where he's kneeling behind his legs and upturned ass. 

“Can you stay on your knees for me while I take you from behind? Can you do this, my love?”

Now Nick is actually mewling. Nodding and turning his head to the side where it is still pushed into the mattress. Belatedly he notes that his ties – while still stretched – now allow for his legs to be pulled under him far enough to present his buttocks to his Prince. 

“Please... fuck.. me... right now... Fuck... deep and... hard... and....  _Aaah_!”

The Grimm cries out in pain, and, God, he cries out in pleasure! Finally Sean's large erection is buried deep in his ass, sliding in all too easily slick with lube as it is. Reprieve granted to adjust is short but Nick has other ideas anyway. When he pushes back, sheathing himself further on Sean's length he's satisfied to elicit a startled gasp from his 'biest. A breathy chuckle follows, full of dark promise. Nick's own cock fairly pulses at the implications of this.

“Wanton, my precious Grimm, are you? Do you want me to fuck and take you?”

“Yes!! Fuck me.... Yes!!”

 

Large hands grab his hips and he moans in helpless abandon. Sean pulls out nearly all the way, only to drive his cock back in! Hard, passionate thrusts, making him pay for every time that tightly coiled bundle of nerves is hit – again and again and again!

_Sooo sore tomorrow... love... every bit of it!_

Nick pushes back with all his strength, deepening penetration, pain and pleasure. Sean takes his Grimm without holding back, met by his love on every step of the way. 

 

Short breathless gasps, sparks exploding, streak upon streak of fire deep inside him.

 

Heartfelt groans, tight heat around his cock as he pushes in deep, as he takes his love from behind. He climbs to the edge impossibly fast. Sparks explode before his closed eyes. He snaps his hips forward, hard and unabashed. 

 

Nick's lovely gasps and moans push him on. That stream of soft murmurs.

 

Sweet oblivion. This is more than Nick's senses can process but he provokes his powerful zauberbiest bit by bit to take him apart!

His twitching cock is taken and pumped mercilessly and painfully. He tumbles over the edge faster and harder than he can fathom! Riding on that high before loosing conscience to immeasurable pleasure, heavy spurts of his own cum – hitting his chest, hitting his face where it is pressed to the sheets – and Sean spilling his semen into him with a feral growl of deepest pleasure.

 

>>>

 

He comes around to his face being licked and kissed with infinite love and care. He rolls around to the source he knows is his beloved Prince. Limbs are heavy as lead – no ties anymore – and his ass smarts with every movement. 

“Hmmm.” He purrs sleepily, seeking out well known lips for a slow, languid kiss. What he tastes upon entwining tongues with his 'biest tells him exactly what Sean has been licking away.

“Luv you.... You... evil.”

Another quiet chuckle, loving and warm this time. Strong arms come around him, pull him to rest in a loving embrace. With a last content snuffle Nick slips off into sleep again.

 

>>>

 

When both wake up hours later they take time to have a long cuddle. Sean lies half reclined on his back with Nick spread half atop him and gazes down fondly on a mop of unruly locks. He chuckles lightly. His chest and neck are thoroughly nuzzled and explored by Nick's adorable nose and delicious lips.

“Love, as loathe as I am to keep you from your explorations, would you get up and fetch that paper from my writing desk?”

Nick looks up from his work with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile.

“You honestly ask me to move after you've literally fucked my into oblivion?”

Sean's smile is warm and a lovely sight, indeed.

“I know how much of a hardship that is but, yes, I am asking you.”

Nick cocks his head to the side. 

“Why do I have the feeling that this is more than just a ploy to see me move around stark naked?”

“Maybe because you know me so well, my love?”

Sean's tone is soft now. Warm and loving, feelings mirrored in gleaming green eyes.

“Okay.” A slow, lopsided smile, then his Grimm is moving (and groaning at the action).

“My poor love. I promise, you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

“If that reward is anything like what you did to me this morning I am not sure I will make it to work tomorrow.... Oh well, I am sure you can make a deal with my Captain. I have heard he can be quite a hard-ass but has a big heart inside and a weak spot for a certain Grimm.”

“Weak spot, indeed.” Sean's murmur – heavy with emotion – makes Nick look back to his 'biest in enquiry. 

“Fetch the paper, inquisitive brat.”

Nick complies and picks up the folded piece of thick paper with interest.

_If I'm not mistaken this is what Sean has written while... hmmm... while we were engaging in certain activities._

He climbs back into bed, where Sean has scooted up to lean back against the headboard, and settles into his arms once more. His gaze is curious, the question a silent one. A loving kiss placed on crown of his head.

“Open it and read it, love.”

This is getting exciting. It isn't often that Sean shows his emotions this openly and now... now he is fairly glowing with them. He unfolds the cream coloured paper, finding his beloved's beautiful, flowing script.

The short text goes as follows:

 

Nicholas Burkhardt, 

you are what makes me want to nurture instead of destroy and love instead of hate. 

You complete me and drive me crazy. You are my love, my equal, mon gamin, my Grimm.

You are who I want to take care of and to be taken care of.

You are my life.

Do you want to marry me?

 

Words swim before his eyes. His vision blurs with tears and he swears he has forgotten how to breathe. He has felt pleasure today but nothing, absolutely nothing comes even close to the joy he feels at his beloved 'biest asking to marry him!

He swallows thickly.

“Love...?” There's worry in Sean's tone, uncertainty. His head is turned to face the taller man, taken into his hands as tears stream freely down his cheeks. There's an ocean of emotion in Sean's eyes. Everything revealed to him in this single moment. 

Trust, vulnerability, love.

“Nick...?”

“Yes!! Yes, Sean,  _yes_ , I want to marry you!!”

Nick smiles like an idiot and he knows that in every other situation Sean would have been kind enough to rub it in, but right now doubt clears away and he mirrors his own overjoyed smile without reserve.

Nick is pulled into a deep, loving kiss, salty taste of tears mingling with what's uniquely theirs. For a long time there are no words, only kisses and cuddles and pure joy.

 

“Love you, my Prince.”

“I love you, too, mon gamin.”

“How come I call you Prince and you call me brat?” 

A pout, a chuckle from his zauberbiest.

“Because it is the most loving endearment I can think up. You  _are_  driving me crazy and you are unruly and not subservient in any way. A strong and free mind and I love you endlessly for it!”

If one of them notices that Nick is crying again neither mentions it. And if Nick sees tears glistening in Sean's eyes as well he doesn't lose a word abut it. He simply takes his beloved's face in his hands and dips in for another long and loving kiss.

 

>>>

 

“Sean?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you aware that now I can never tell  _anyone_  how you proposed to me?”

The other man throws him an amused side ways glance.

“Why? Because I have tied you down, fucked you until you didn't know where your body began and mine ended and then asked you to marry me?”

“Yes, that sums it up quite nicely... although you forgot to mention the part where you sat down to compose the most amazing declaration of love anyone could wish for while I lay tied to our bed with a vibrator shoved up my ass.”

Sean kisses away that adorable pout with fervour. 

“Really, Detective, I would have thought as Grimm of long standing you would be used to heavily edited reports by now.”

His own groan is met by a most beautiful, carefree laugh, that Nick swears he will never ever forget. 

 

If the rest of his life will be only a little bit like this day, then he will be the happiest man on earth. With a content sigh he rolls around until he can wind his arms tightly around his zauberbiest and presses his face to rest upon warm skin and above a steady heartbeat.

 

“If you think I am going to let you go anywhere for the next hours, think again, Sean Renard!”

“Not going anywhere, love.”

And really, when his embrace is reciprocated by his powerful soon to be husband, Nick is sure that he won't go anywhere for a very, very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sean and his plans within plans...


End file.
